Black Paradise
by yuunicorn
Summary: Jaejoong adalah anggota teroris. Yunho adalah anggota satuan keamanan negara. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Salah satu diantara mereka mengetahui identitas asli pasangannya. YunJae!


Hi, ini pertama kalinya aku post fanfic disini. Agak bingung juga sih, tapi ya sudahlah.  
I hope you like it.

Salam Yunjae! Merdeka!

* * *

BLACK PARADISE

Author : yunjaeyuu

Genre : YAOI, action,

Rating : PG to NC

Length : 1S

Pairing : YunJae

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

And other casts

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu B2ST – Black Paradise yang merupakan ciptaan _mamen_-ku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yong Junhyung a.k.a Joker.

Untuk para tokoh yang aku gunakan, aku menyewa nama-nama dari _member boyband_ DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki dan beberapa _member_ _boyband_ lain tanpa harus membayar royalty kepada mereka karena mereka sudah punya cukup banyak duit.

Alur cerita murni milik author – yunjaeyuu.

Warning:

Cerita ini cerita YAOI, bukan cerita 'waras bin lurus' yang memasangkan idola cowok dengan diri sendiri ataupun dengan idola cewek manapun.

No beta-read. No editing.

.

.

.

.

.

BLACK PARADISE

Langit malam tampak semakin gelap. Purnama yang semula bertahta sudah tertutup awan kelabu yang berarak. Gelegar guntur mulai bersahut-sahutan. Jalanan pun semakin lengang – hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Lima mobil audi hitam melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Salah satu dari mobil audi tersebut – yang dikemudikan sendiri oleh seorang pria berparas cantik dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam – melesat lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Dari dalam mobil audi yang lain, seorang pria berwajah manis yang duduk di kursi penumpang hanya menatap lurus mobil yang dikendarai oleh pria cantik tersebut. Satu alisnya sedikit terangkat dan ekspresi wajahnya sulit diartikan. Pria manis itu pun segera menoleh ke samping dan bicara pada temannya yang sedang menyetir, "Yoochun-ah, bisakah kita lebih cepat?" pria tampan berpipi gembil bernama Yoochun yang sedang menyetir itu melirik sekilas pada pria manis tersebut.

"_Waeyo_, Su?" Yoochun bertanya.

"Aku hanya merasakan firasat tak enak tentang Jaejoong _hyung_," ucap Junsu – pria manis itu yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Yoochun mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Junsu, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu tugas yang diberikan oleh _boss_ mereka harus berhasil.

"_Museun iriya?_" Yoochun tiba-tiba bersuara saat melihat satu mobil audi hitam yang melaju dihadapannya menepi. Yoochun pun segera ikut menepi. "Ada apa, Junhyung-ah?" tanya Yoochun segera setelah dia dan Junsu keluar mobil dan menghampiri Junhyung yang mengendarai mobil itu juga ikut keluar. Junhyung mengernyit heran. Bukankah seharusnya Junsu sudah memberitahunya?

"Junsu _hyung_ tidak memberitahumu, _hyung_?" Yoochun mengernyit, menatap Junsu meminta penjelasan. "Barusan Junsu hyung sms, kita bertukar tempat. Aku ikut denganmu dan Junsu _hyung_ membawa mobilku." Junhyung cepat menjelaskan sebelum Junsu sempat menjawabnya.

"Bertukar tempat? Untuk apa?" Junhyung mengangkat bahu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Kembalilah dulu ke apartemen dengan Junhyung. Chanyeol dan Kris pasti sudah sampai disana," perintah Junsu seraya masuk kedalam mobil Junhyung. "Aku akan menyusul Jaejoong _hyung_," imbuhnya sebelum melesat pergi. Yoochun menatap bingung kepergian Junsu.

"Bukankah tadi Jaejoong _hyung_ sudah bilang kalau dia ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dulu?" Yoochun bertanya. Junhyung lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahu atas ketidaktahuannya. "_Well_ – sudahlah. Ayo pergi. Sebentar lagi hujan," ajak Yoochun saat merasakan titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Mereka pun pergi menuju hotel seperti yang diperintahkan Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah kekanakan itu tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam markas NSS (_National Security Service_). Manik matanya meliar ke setiap sudut ruangan mencari keberadaan seseorang. "Changmin _hyung_, kau mencari siapa?" salah seorang rekannya bertanya. Changmin mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya kepada rekannya tersebut.

"Dujun-ah, kau melihat Yunho _hyung_?"

"Barusan pergi," Dujun menjawab singkat. Changmin langsung mendecak. "Memangnya ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Cepat hubungi Yunho _hyung_. Suruh dia kembali ke markas," perintah Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dujun dan dengan sigap Dujun langsung melaksanakan perintah Changmin tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Changmin pun segera mengambil tempat disamping Dujun dan mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas _keyboard_. Jemari Changmin dengan lincah mengetik kode-kode rumit yang terpampang di layar computer. Tak lama sebuah peta muncul di layar computer tersebut.

"Tidak tersambung, _hyung_," Dujun memberitahu.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Changmin. Dujun menggeleng. "Coba kau hubungi lagi," lanjutnya dan kembali berkutat dengan computer. Dujun mencoba menghubungi Yunho lagi, tetapi hasil yang didapatnya tetap sama.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tampak frustasi karena belum juga menemukan keberadaan Yunho, ditambah lagi dia baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa akan ada pertemuan rahasia antara Athena – organisasi teroris yang selama ini mereka incar. Dan yang lebih membuatnya frustasi adalah dia belum menemukan titik lokasi pertemuan tersebut. Changmin segera berdiri dan meminta perhatian seluruh anggota NSS yang berada disana. Dia menjelaskan tentang akan adanya pertemuan rahasia organisasi teroris yang mereka incar. Changmin juga mengatakan titik lokasi belum terlacak karena untuk mengetahui lokasi dan detail lain dari pertemuan tersebut, mereka harus memecahkan kode yang beberapa saat yang lalu didapatnya dari seorang informan.

"Kau percaya dengan informan itu?" celetuk pria tampan berparas tegas dengan sorot mata yang tajam yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Pria tersebut berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang langsung disambut anggukan hormat dari anggota NSS yang ada disana. _Well_ – pria itu adalah ketua NSS – Choi Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun _hyung_," Changmin menghampiri Seunghyun, lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan kode yang diberikan si informan. Seunghyun menerimanya. Keningnya berkerut membaca deretan angka tersebut.

"Kau percaya ini?" Seunghyun berucap sangsi.

"Terlepas percaya atau tidak, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba," Changmin menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibir hatinya Yunho melajukan mobilnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah di Seoul. Dia memarkir rapi ferrari merah miliknya diantara mobil-mobil mewah lainnya yang berada di area parkir kompleks tersebut. Yunho keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan santai menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai lima – tempat apartemennya berada.

Senyum dibibirnya tak juga pudar, malah semakin merekah kala Yunho sudah keluar dari dalam _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai lima. Jujur saja, Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke apartemennya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya hingga sampailah dia didepan pintu apartemennya. Dia segera memasukkan empat _digit_ angka yang sudah dihafalnya sebagai _password_ untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

CEKLEK!

Yunho masuk dan sudah mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan terang. Itu berarti sudah ada orang lain yang datang sebelum dirinya. "Dia sudah pulang, _eoh_?" gumam Yunho senang. Dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Dan benar saja, disana – tepatnya diatas ranjang king sizenya – seseorang yang selama ini saat dirindukannya sudah tertidur pulas. Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah cantik nan damai saat orang itu tertidur. Yunho dengan hati-hati mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang agar tidak sampai membangunkan orang tersebut.

"_Neomu bogoshippo_, Jae-ah," bisiknya pelan tepat disamping telinga sosok yang ternyata pria cantik bernama Jaejoong yang merupakan kekasihnya. Yunho mengecup mesra kening Jaejoong – membuat pria cantik itu sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Yunho segera menjauhkan dirinya agar Jaejoong kembali nyaman dalam tidurnya.

KRING! KRING!

Yunho mendesah pelan. Siapa malam-malam begini menelepon yang bisa saja mengusik kekasihnya yang sedang tidur? Dengan cepat Yunho keluar kamar untuk mengangkat telepon yang masih berdering. "_Yoboseo?_"

"Aigoo, hyung_. Kau dari mana saja? Aku dari tadi tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu,"_ sahut orang diseberang sana yang tak lain adalah Dujun. Yunho mengernyit, namun dia segera merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil ponselnya. _Well_ – pantas saja Dujun tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ponselnya mati.

"_Mianhae_, Dujun-ah. Ponselku mati," Yunho meminta maaf. Diseberang sana terdengar Dujun membuang nafas. "Memangnya ada apa, _eoh_?" Yunho melanjutkan. Seketika raut wajah Yunho menjadi serius kala mendengarkan penjelasan Dujun. Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan Dujun. "Bisa kau kirim kode itu padaku?"

"_Ah – maaf, _hyung_. Changmin _hyung_ melarang mengirimkannya. Dia bilang _hyung_ harus datang langsung ke markas,"_ Dujun dengan berat hati menolak permintaan Yunho dengan alasan keamanan. Yunho dapat memahaminya karena memang organisasi Athena bukanlah organisasi teroris level rendah. Mereka adalah kumpulan _expert_ yang sudah makan asam garam dunia hitam, meskipun kabar yang beredar mengatakan tak sedikit anggota mereka yang masih terbilang muda, tetapi memiliki kecerdasaan intelektual diatas rata-rata.

"Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan ke markas," Yunho berkata, kemudian Dujun pun menutup teleponnya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya pelan. _Well_ – sepertinya rencana untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan kekasihnya tidak akan terlaksana.

Yunho kembali ke kamar. Dia mendapati sang kekasihnya terbangun dan kini duduk di tepi ranjang dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Jae-ah," Yunho menghampirinya dan langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong hingga mereka berdua terbaring di ranjang. Jaejoong tertawa geli dengan aksi Yunho, ditambah lagi sekarang Yunho menghujaninya dengan ciuman di seluruh wajah cantiknya.

"Yun-ah, geli," Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga pria tampan itu berguling kesamping. "_Nappeun,_" ucapnya lagi dengan menyentil hidung Yunho.

"Kau juga nakal, meninggalkanku ke Paris selama dua minggu," balas Yunho, lalu menarik Jaejoong agar merapat padanya. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria tampan itu. "_Kkaja_, kita tidur. Kau pasti masih ngantuk,"

"Kau juga pasti belum tidur," Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Are you alright?_" Yoochun bertanya saat Junsu baru saja datang dan menghempaskan dirinya disamping Yoochun. Junsu tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menyambar gelas berisi _whiskey_ yang tersimpan di meja. Setelahnya dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya siapa Jaejoong _hyung_ itu?" Junsu tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Yoochun mengerutkan alis. Pria berpipi gembil itu tak lekas menjawab. Dia menunggu apakah Junsu akan kembali bicara atau tidak. "Dia bilang dia akan pulang menemui orang tuanya, tapi dia mengambil arah yang berlawanan kearah rumahnya,"

"Lalu?" Yoochun menanggapinya singkat. Dia tak mau berkomentar dulu.

"Dan sialnya aku kehilangan jejaknya di tengah jalan," _this is it!_ Yoochun sudah menduganya jika Junsu akan kehilangan jejak Jaejoong. Tanpa Junsu ketahui Yoochun tersenyum tipis. Pasalnya dia kenal siapa Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu pasti tahu bahwa tadi ada yang membuntutinya, maka dari itu dia segera menghilang. Selain itu, Jaejoong memang dikenal dengan julukan _ninja_ yang kehadiran dan kepergiannya tak ada yang bisa menduganya.

"Lagi pula untuk apa _hyung_ mengikuti Jaejoong _hyung_?" celetuk seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum sumringah. Dia adalah Chanyeol – si _happy virus_. Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari dapur dan kini bergabung dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Beberapa saat kemudian Junhyung dan Kris juga ikut bergabung.

"Aku hanya merasa sikap Jaejoong _hyung_ sedikit aneh beberapa hari ini, terlebih mendekati misi kita saat ini," Junsu menjawabnya. Yoochun tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya setia mengusap puncak kepala Junsu yang bersandar padanya.

"Jika memang begitu, kita harus waspada," Junhyung menimpali dengan tegas. Kris mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Junhyung. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak sedang berpikir setelah mendengar penjelasan Junsu.

"Bukan hanya Jaejoong _hyung_ yang perlu diwaspadai. Kita harus waspada terhadap siapa saja, termasuk teman kita sendiri," ucap Chanyeol santai, lalu menuangkan whiskey ke dalam gelas kosong dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk.

"_Well_ – aku setuju dengan Chanyeol," akhirnya Yoochun bersuara. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kapan yang lainnya datang?" Yoochun melanjutkan dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah datang, tapi langsung menuju lokasi untuk memeriksa keadaan," jawab Kris setelah men-_check_ catatan dari _Smartphone_ miliknya. "Dan sebaiknya kita istirahat. Kita membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk besok,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae-ah," suara Yunho terdengar merajuk saat ini. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong jika dia harus pergi ke kantor karena ada rapat dadakan untuk membahas proyek perusahaan – tentu saja Yunho sedikit berbohong karena selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia bekerja sebagai anggota NSS. Jaejoong hanya tahu jika dia adalah pemilik Jung Corp. – perusahaan ternama di bidang elektronik yang hampir menguasai seluruh pasar Korea Selatan, bahkan dunia.

"Tapi kau sudah janji akan menemaniku akhir pekan ini," Jaejoong tak mau tahu. Dia tidak ingin Yunho pergi ke kantor dan menemaninya. "Aku bahkan baru datang dan – "

"Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hobimu yang suka melancong kesana kemari dan meninggalkanku sampai berminggu-minggu," Yunho menyela cepat yang sukses menohok Jaejoong.

"_Fine_. Pergilah," akhirnya Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho pergi atau lebih tepatnya mengusir. Dia tidak menghiraukan Yunho lagi dan memilih kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur – manarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho menghela nafas, lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium puncak kepala pria cantik yang tertutup selimut itu.

"_Neomu saranghae. Galke,_"

Jaejoong menyibak selimut setelah memastikan Yunho pergi. Dia beranjak menuju jendela kamar dan dari sana dia bisa melihat Ferrari merah yang Yunho kendarai melaju meninggalkan kompleks apartemen. "Bodoh," ucapnya dengan tersenyum miris. Pandangan matanya pun terlihat begitu sendu. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Jung," ucapnya lagi. Setelahnya Jaejoong hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya melalang-buana entah kemana sampai akhirnya getaran ponsel disakunya menyadarkannya.

"_Yoboseo,_"

"Better you stop the shit, hyung_. Junsu sudah mulai mencurigaimu dan yang lain pun mulai waspada,"_ sambar seseorang diseberang telepon sesaat setelah Jaejoong mengangkat panggilannya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Junsu? Pikirannya pun kembali pada mobil audi yang membuntutinya semalam. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika itu Junsu – rekannya yang cukup dekat dengannya setelah Yoochun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana," Jaejoong menyahuti tanpa menanggapi ucapan orang yang meneleponnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Jaejoong bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual yang tidak mencolok agar nantinya tidak menggundang perhatian orang. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan _jeans_ hitam yang dipadu dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih gading dan vest berwarna hitam, tak lupa sepatu _boot_ yang juga berwarna senada dengan _jeans_ yang dipakainya, serta kacamata berlensa bening yang membingkai mata indahnya. "_Perfect,_" gumamnya, lalu mengambil ransel yang disembunyikannya dibawah ranjang. Dia memeriksa kembali isi ransel tersebut. Setelah memastikan isi ransel itu lengkap seperti saat pertama dia membawanya, Jaejoong lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan kepada Yunho.

_**Yun-ah, maaf karena aku sudah bersikap kekanakan. Jangan marah, **_**ne**_**? Dan maaf lagi karena hari ini aku harus pergi ke rumah **_**bumonim**_**, jadi aku tidak menginap. **_**I love you**_**.**_

Jaejoong membaca ulang pesan yang diketiknya sebelum akhirnya mengirimnya. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Jaejoong bergegas pergi dengan menenteng ranselnya menuju Audi hitam yang diparkirnya di ujung parkiran. Dia segera tancap gas setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Finally, you're here,_" Changmin menyambut kedatangan Yunho yang langsung mengambil tempat disampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Changmin menyerahkan selembar kertas yang merupakan kode rahasia yang diberikan si informan kepada Yunho. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud sandi ini," Changmin lalu mengeluh. Yunho terkikik geli. Pasalnya jarang-jarang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengeluh, terlebih masalah pemecahan kode rahasia seperti saat ini. _That's so funny_, terlebih lagi ini Changmin – Shim Changmin yang sudah tersohor kejeniusannya dalam mengoprek kode rahasia dan akses jaringan manapun.

"_Relax, kid_. Kita pasti bisa memecahkannya," hibur Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Changmin yang langsung menggerutu kesal. Dan setelahnya Yunho kembali fokus pada kode rahasia tersebut. Dia mengamati dengan sekasama setiap huruf yang tertulis diatas kertas tersebut.

**zfvjep tqsjoh gmpxfst gftujwbm**

Kening Yunho berkerut. Beberapa kali dia membaca deretan huruf tersebut, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang dimengertinya. Tampaknya dia mengalami kebuntuan sama seperti Changmin. "_What the hell is it?_" Yunho mengumpat, lalu menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu kepada Changmin sebelum dia beranjak menuju _restroom_.

Yunho menutup saluran pembuangan di wastafel, lalu menyalakan kran untuk memenuhi wastafel itu dengan air. Dan detik berikutnya, Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam genangan air tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Deretan huruf yang menjadi kode rahasia itu terus berputar diotaknya. _'Changmin saja tidak bisa memecahkannya, bagaimana denganku?'_ Yunho bicara dalam benaknya. _Oh man!_ Andai saja tadi Jaejoong tidak mengirim pesan yang berisi permintaan maaf sang kekasih, mungkin Yunho akan semakin pusing karena harus memikirkan pekerjaannya dan kekasihnya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Dujun bertanya sembari menyodorkan sekaleng es kopi pada Yunho yang baru saja kembali dari _restroom_. Yunho mengangguk, lalu berterima kasih pada Dujun dan kembali duduk.

"Bisa aku lihat lagi lembaran itu?" Yunho menunjuk lembaran yang sedang Dujun pegang. Dujun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya. "_Gomawo,_" lanjutnya berterima kasih. Yunho kembali membaca huruf-huruf tersebut. Dia tanpa sadar menggumam merapalkan satu per satu _alphabet_ berulang kali dengan tetap fokus pada selembar kertas yang dipegangnya. "_Ige_ – " Yunho membelalakkan mata menyadari sesuatu dari kode rahasia tersebut. Dia segera menyambar pulpen dan kertas kosong dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

Changmin dan Dujun saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu menggeser kursi mereka hingga mengapit Yunho. "Apa kodenya terpecahkan?" tanya Changmin dengan antusias. Yunho mengangkat bahu dan tetap menulis.

"_Hyung_ menulis _alphabet_ dari A sampai Z?" Dujun menyeletuk. Dia terheran dengan apa yang sedang Yunho kerjakan. Yunho hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali menulis, kali ini kode rahasia yang ditulisnya dibawah deret _alphabet_ yang sudah ditulisnya lebih dulu.

"Jangan berisik, _okay_?" Yunho menoleh bergantian pada Changmin dan Dujun. Dua pria itu mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka duduk diam disamping kanan dan kiri Yunho, memperhatikan Yunho yang mulai berkutat dengan huruf-huruf tersebut.

Dari balik dinding kaca transparan di ruang kerjanya, Seunghyun memperhatikan ketiga anggotanya yang tak lain adalah Yunho, Changmin, dan Dujun. "Aku harap kalian benar-benar bisa memecahkannya," ucapnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen setelah cukup lama mengetuk pintu, tetapi tak kunjung ada yang membukakannya. Dia bahkan tadi sempat menendang pintu apartemen tersebut karena kesal. Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu hanya memasang wajah konyolnya. "Tidak usah bersembunyi. Cepat keluar!" Jaejoong mendesis cukup keras. Mau tak mau, Yoochun, Junsu, Junhyung, dan Kris keluar. Mereka langsung duduk di sofa. Chanyeol memilih berdiri bersandar di dinding disebelah _single sofa_ yang Jaejoong duduki.

"Membuka pintu saja lama sekali. Apa ada masalah?"

"Kami hanya memastikan karena sesaat sebelum _hyung_ datang, Zelo memberitahu bahwa beberapa polisi sedang berpatroli disekitar sini," Yoochun memberitahu.

"_It's okay,_" Jaejoong menerima alasan mereka. "Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," imbuhnya. Dan semua mulai beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan mereka bawa. Hampir setengah jam Jaejoong menunggu kelima rekannya yang belum juga selesai berkemas membuat dia merasa bosan. Diambilnya _tablet_ miliknya dan mulai memeriksa akses organisasi yang dinaunginya. Jaejoong sesekali mengangguk saat membaca informasi disana sampai dia hendak membuka sebuah data yang baru saja di-_posting_ oleh pihak pusat, kelima rekannya itu datang dan siap untuk berangkat. Jaejoong urung membuka _postingan_ tersebut dan kembali menyimpan _tablet_-nya ke dalam tas. "_Kkaja,_"

.

.

.

.

.

"_A-yo,_ Jiyongie," sapa Jaejoong pada pria bernama Jiyong – rekannya yang lain. Jaejoong langsung meninju pelan pundak pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu seraya tersenyum senang, "Kupikir kau menolak misi ini,"

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan _party_ ini, _eoh_?" Jiyong menyunggingkan seringainya, lalu mengajak Jaejoong dan yang lainnya untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang sudah siap melaksanakan misi yang diberikan kepada mereka.

Disana – didalam salah satu ruangan disebuah bangunan gedung – sudah berkumpul empat pria yang sedang berdiri di beberapa sudut jendela. Mereka tampak sedang meneropong keluar jendela. "_A-yo, Sir!_" sapa salah satu diantara keempat pria itu yang menyadari kedatangan Jiyong, Jaejoong, dan lainnya. Dia adalah Zelo – pria muda berambut blonde dengan wajah imut dan polos. Junhyung tampaknya yang paling bersemangat melihat Zelo. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri pria muda itu dan ber-_Hi5_.

"Zelo, _my bro_!" Junhyung mengacak-ngacak rambut Zelo. "Yo, Daesung _hyung_, Seungri,"

"_Aish, hyung_, rambutku berantakan," Zelo tak terima Junhyung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sayangnya Junhyung tidak peduli dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Zelo, lalu pergi ke ujung ruangan. Disana berdiri seorang pria berambut blonde lainnya yang wajahnya pun tak kalah imut dengan Zelo.

"Yoseobie," Junhyung tersenyum lembut pada pria bernama Yoseob itu. Dan tanpa sungkan dengan sekitarnya, Junhyung langsung saja meraup bibir Yoseob dan melumatnya lembut. _Well_ – tentu saja semua yang melihatnya langsung riuh. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Bisa dibilang saat ini Jaejoong iri melihat pemandangan antara Junhyung dan Yoseob karena dirinya tak bisa bebas bersama Yunho. Dia harus menutupi jati dirinya dari pria yang sudah berada disisinya selama empat tahun ini.

"Ayo sebagian ikut aku," Jaejoong menginterupsi.

"_Oediga?_" tanya Zelo.

"Ke festival musim semi tentunya," Jaejoong menyeringai tipis, lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Zelo mengikutinya, disusul dengan Daesung, Seungri, Yoochun, dan Kris. Junsu, Chanyeol, dan Junhyung tinggal untuk memeriksa kembali persiapan mereka.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong dan yang lainnya, Junhyung mengajak Jiyong, Yoseob, Chanyeol, dan Junsu untuk membongkar ransel mereka yang nyatanya berisi penuh dengan senjata api dengan berbagai jenis. Mereka mulai merakit satu per satu dari senjata api tersebut. "Jam berapa rombongan presiden itu datang?" Junsu bertanya setelah merakit satu senapan dan beralih untuk merakit senapan lainnya.

Jiyong sekilas melirik jam tangannya, "Masih beberapa jam lagi. Ini kan masih sore," jawabnya, lalu kembali merakit senapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan santai ditemani Yoochun, sedangkan yang lainnya berpencar menjadi dua kelompok, yaitu Kris – Zelo dan Daesung – Seungri. Diantara Jaejoong dan Yoochun tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, meskipun Jaejoong tahu Yoochun sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Kau mau bicara sesuatu?" Jaejoong membuka obrolan, meskipun dia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keramaian festival musim semi yang sedang diselenggarakan. "Apa ini masalah semalam?" Jaejoong melanjutkan karena Yoochun tak menjawabnya.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah semalam, _hyung_," akhirnya Yoochun bersuara. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "tapi ini menyangkut hidupmu dan kekasihmu. Sampai kapan kau bisa menutupinya? Bahkan kekasihmu tidak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya,"

"Lalu?"

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kekasihmu – " belum sempat Yoochun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jaejoong sudah menyelanya.

"Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong berseru pelan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"_Hyung, gwencana?_" Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong, tetapi pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu diseberang.

"NSS – mereka disini," gumam Jaejoong yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yoochun. Segera saja setelah mendengarnya, Yoochun langsung menghubungi Kris, Zelo, Daesung, dan Seungri untuk segera kembali. Di dalam hati Yoochun mengumpat kesal. Andai saja NSS tidak datang, dia pasti sudah memberitahu perihal kekasihnya. Yoochun yakin jika Jaejoong belum membaca postingan data terbaru dari pusat organisasi mereka yang sudah dihapus karena pria cantik itu tampak santai.

"_Hyung_, ayo pergi," Yoochun menuntun Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat mereka sekarang. Mereka berusaha tampak bersikap sesantai mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jenius, _hyung_," puji Changmin dengan senyum puas tercetak dibibirnya. Bukan hanya Changmin, seluruh anggota, termasuk ketua mereka – Seunghyun, tampak senang sekaligus bangga pada Yunho. Pria tampan itu beberapa saat yang lalu telah berhasil memecahkan kode rahasia yang diberikan oleh informan yang sampai sekarang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya. Segera setelah kode terpecahkan, Seunghyun langsung menyuruh anggota NSS yang berada di lapangan untuk cepat menuju lokasi yang menjadi sasaran Athena.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak darimu, _hyung_. Aku masih ingat dulu hyung pernah bilang padaku, _'Tidak perlu membuat diri sendiri rumit dengan sesuatu yang rumit,'_. Dan itu benar, kan? Saat kita berpikir kompleks untuk memecahkan kode ini, siapa sangka jika ternyata kode ini terpecahkan dengan menggunakan kode sederhana _ROT1_?"

Yeah – Yunho berhasil memecahkan kode tersebut menggunakan _ROT1_ yang merupakan sandi sederhana yang biasanya digunakan oleh anak-anak. Kunci dari _ROT1_ adalah dengan mengganti setiap huruf dengan huruf selanjutnya, sehingga A menjadi B, B menjadi C, dan seterusnya. Dan itulah yang Yunho lakukan pada kode _zfvjep tqsjoh gmpxfst gftujwbm_, tetapi dengan menggeser huruf-huruf itu dengan huruf sebelumnya hingga menghasilkan kata _Yeuido Spring Flowers Festival_.

"_That's right_, tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah – " celetuk Dujun yang sukses mengalihkan semua perhatian orang. "kita tidak tahu kapan Athena melancarkan aksinya," lanjutnya – membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam dan berpikir. Apa yang Dujun katakan ada benarnya, mereka hanya tahu bahwa Athena akan melancarkan aksinya di _Yeuido Spring Flowers Festival_ yang berlangsung hari ini.

"_Kkaja_, kita ke lokasi dulu. Kita bisa memikirkannya saat diperjalanan," Yunho mengomando, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan gegabah, Jung Yunho," Seunghyun berseru. "Jika kita belum mengetahui kapan mereka beraksi, itu sama dengan sia-sia, ditambah lagi pengawal kepresidenan akan menaruh curiga jika mereka melihat kalian disana yang tampak seperti orang bingung saat kalian belum mengetahui waktu pastinya Athena beraksi."

"Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ini sudah sore dan presiden beberapa jam lagi tiba disana,"

"Jam berapa tepatnya presiden akan tiba disana?" celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran bertuliskan kode yang sudah terpecahkan. Yunho menengok kearah Changmin, begitu pula Seunghyun dan anggota NSS lainnya. _Well_ – tampaknya saat Seunghyun dan Yunho berdebat, Changmin lebih memilih memikirkan memecahkan misteri waktu kapan Athena akan beraksi.

"Setengah Sembilan malam," Dujun menjawab. Sebelah alis Changmin terangkat dan tak lama seringai tipis tersungging. Great! Tampaknya Changmin sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Sembilan malam," jawab Changmin santai. "Ayo bergegas atau kalian ingin melihat mayat presiden jadi tontonan," imbuhnya dan beranjak lebih dulu.

"Shim Changmin," panggil Seunghyun sebelum Changmin melangkah lebih jauh.

"_Yes, Sir,_" Changmin menyahut seraya berbalik.

"Kau yakin?" dengan penuh keyakinan Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimana bisa?" sang ketua ini rupanya tak begitu saja percaya. Dia butuh penjelasan. Sebenarnya semua orang yang ada disana pun ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin, sama seperti saat Yunho berhasil memecahkan kode sebelumnya.

"_Alright,_" dan Changmin mulai menjelaskan. Dia menuliskan terlebih dulu _Yeuido Spring Flowers Festival_ pada _pad_ yang terhubung pada _big transparent screen_ yang tergantung ditengah-tengah ruangan. Setelah itu, dia menjumlah seluruh huruf yang merangkai kata-kata tersebut. Total keseluruhan huruf tersebut yaitu 27. Sedangkan dalam sehari waktu berputar selama 24 jam. Changmin pun melakukan pengurangan antara 27 dan 24 yang menghasilkan angka 3. Dari sini Changmin mulai menggunakan logikanya. Festival musim semi itu sendiri ditutup tepat jam dua belas malam. Itu berarti tidak mungkin Athena melakukan aksinya pada jam tiga pagi karena sudah dipastikan target yang tak lain adalah presiden Korea Selatan yang datang ke festival tersebut sudah tidak berada di lokasi. Maka satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah dengan menghitung mundur waktu tiga jam dari pukul 24:00. Hasilnya sudah tentu pukul 21:00, bukan? Itulah kenapa tadi menanyakan waktu kedatangan presiden ke festival. Dan seperti dugaannya, Athena akan melancarkan aksinya beberapa saat setelah kedatangan presiden di tempat tersebut. Mereka tentunya juga harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum akhirnya menembakkan timah panas ke jantung sang presiden. "_Otte?_ Apa penjelasanku bisa diterima?"

"_Just go ahead then!_" ucap Seunghyun dan senyum kepuasan tercetak di wajah Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan yang lainnya sudah siap dengan tugas masing-masing. Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junhyung, Kris, dan Jiyong bertindak sebagai _shooter_. Mereka berlima berada ditempat tersembunyi – yang tentunya tidak dalam satu tepat – dengan jarak sekitar 800 meter dari lokasi target. Masing-masing memegang senapan semi-otomatis yang mereka modifikasi sesuai keinginan mereka yang ditambah dengan teleskop untuk memperjelas penglihatan mereka saat membidik. Junsu, Chanyeol, Daesung, dan Seungri bertindak sebagai _sniper_. Tempat persembunyian mereka lebih jauh dari pada shooter, yaitu sekitar 1500 meter dari lokasi target. Senjata yang mereka gunakan berbeda dari para _shooter_, yaitu senapan runduk khusus. Tugas antara _shooter_ dan _sniper_ disini tentunya berbeda. _Shooter_ bertugas membidik target utama yang tak lain adalah sang presiden. Sedangkan _sniper_ bertugas membidik orang-orang disekitar target utama agar tidak mengganggu tugas para _shooter_. _Well_ – berbeda lagi dengan Zelo dan Yoseob. Dua pria imut ini bertindak sebagai _operator_ yang berada di dalam sebuah _truck_ besar yang terletak cukup jauh dari lokasi untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Berbagai peralatan canggih, termasuk monitor satelit yang dapat memantau situasi dan kondisi lokasi yang menjadi target dan juga lokasi sekitarnya berada didalam _truck_ tersebut.

"_Be ready, guys!_ Target sudah sampai," Zelo memberitahu agar para _shooter_ dan _sniper_ bersiap. Zelo memeriksa waktu kedatangan target mereka. "Setengah jam lagi, _okay_?" imbuhnya dengan bersemangat. Sedangkan Yoseob sejak tadi tampak serius memperhatikan monitor yang menampilkan berbagai sudut area yang berbeda. Sejauh pengamatannya, semua lancar terkendali. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Zelo," panggil Yoseob tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor.

"_Nde, hyung?_"

"Putuskan sementara semua _line_, kecuali Chanyeol. Aku ingin bicara dengannya," perintah Yoseob. Zelo sedikit bingung, tetapi tetap melaksanakan perintah Yoseob. "Ini soal target baru itu," beritahu Yoseob dan Zelo mengangguk mengerti. Setelah semua _line_ terputus, kecuali _line_ yang terhubung pada Chanyeol, Yoseob mulai berbicara pada Chanyeol tentang target baru mereka yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Nde, hyung_. Aku juga heran. Bukankah jika postingan itu dihapus berarti misi itu batal? Tapi boss menghubungiku langsung dan memintaku untuk menghabisinya,"_ Chanyeol menyahuti dari seberang _line_.

"Mungkin ini perintah khusus," Yoseob menimpali. _Yups_, memang hanya Yoseob, Zelo dan Chanyeol yang dihubungi oleh _boss_ mereka untuk menjalankan misi yang beberapa waktu yang lalu telah dihapus dari daftar misi dan target di situs organisasi mereka.

"Hyung, tujuh menit lagi," Zelo memperingati. Yoseob paham dan langsung memutuskan sambungan dengan Chanyeol. Zelo pun dengan sigap menyalakan kembali semua _line_.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho hampir putus asa karena belum juga menemukan keberadaan Athena. Namun dia tidak menyerah, dia tetap menyusuri lokasi festival bersama tim-nya yang dibagi menjadi beberapa _sub-team_. Mereka semua berpencar. Yunho dengan _sub-team_ yang terdiri dari empat anggota, termasuk Yunho sendiri, bergerak menuju selatan. Mereka memasuki area pembangunan gedung yang belum selesai. Dan baru beberapa langkah mereka memasuki area tersebut, mereka sudah mendengar jerit ketakutan dari jauh. Mereka menduga Athena sudah melancarkan aksinya. Tidak ada suara letupan senjata api, itu berarti mereka menggunakan peredam. "_Guys_, sebaiknya kita kembali," perintah Yunho setelah mendapat laporan jika presiden berhasil diselamatkan, meskipun para pengawal kepresidenan banyak yang tumbang.

"Ayo bantu mereka," ucap salah satu rekan Yunho. Mereka pun segera kembali. Yunho yang berlari paling belakang tak sengaja melihat benda melesat di atas langit. Mata musangnya seketika mengikuti dari mana arah benda itu melesat. _Gotcha!_ Benda itu berasal dari gedung yang baru saja mereka datangi.

"Kalian kembalilah dulu," ucap Yunho dan segera berlalu sebelum rekan-rekannya dapat mencegah. Yunho berlari secepat mungkin menuju gedung tersebut, namun langkahnya melambat saat bunyi letupan senapan api terdengar jelas di telinganya. Yunho terbelalak saat dirinya berbalik. Satu rekannya sudah tergeletak. "PERGI! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Yunho dari jauh. Dengan terpaksa mereka mengangguk. Yunho pun kembali berlari menuju gedung.

Dan sampailah Yunho disana. Dia segera menerobos masuk ke dalam bangunan. Dia melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju setiap lantai gedung dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

SLASH!

Seberkas bayangan melesat cepat. Yunho langsung melepas timah panas ke tempat dimana bayangan tadi melesat hingga menimbulkan suara letupan pistol yang menggema di dalam gedung. "Siapa itu? Keluar dari persembunyianmu, pengecut!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua menit lagi jarum jam akan bergerak menunjuk angka Sembilan. Para _shooter_ dan _sniper_ sudah siap dalam posisi membidik target dan siap menembakkan peluru mereka kapan saja. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari Yoseob dan Zelo. "_Wait_, ada yang datang kearah gedung tempat Jaejoong _hyung_ berada," Zelo memberitahu. "Jumlahnya tiga orang," lanjutnya menginformasikan.

Yoochun menggerutkan kening. Tiga orang? Yoochun merasa tak yakin karena selama ini yang dia tahu NSS tidak pernah menurunkan _team_ atau _sub-team_ kurang dari empat orang. Yoochun jelas tidak langsung percaya. Dia yakin kemungkinan orang-orang itu berjumlah minimal empat orang. "Coba kau pastikan lagi," perintahnya pada Zelo untuk memastikan kembali. Sementara itu, Yoochun mulai mengaktifkan _infrared lens_ yang merupakan alat optik yang dikembangkan organisasinya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang atau sesuatu, terlebih jika seseorang atau sesuatu tersebut tidak terdeteksi di dalam kamera. Hal itu menandakan bahwa terdapat _anti-infrared sensor_ pada orang atau sesuatu tersebut. Dan insting Yoochun mengatakan seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, tidak semua anggota organisasi yang diberikan _infrared lens_ tersebut. Sementara ini antara mereka yang diberi kepercayaan menggunakan optik tersebut adalah Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Sudah kuduga," Yoochun menggumam setelah mengaktifkan lensa tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke titik yang disebutkan oleh Zelo. Sensor _infrared_-nya mendeteksi satu lagi manusia. Yoochun men-_zoom in_ lensa kontaknya untuk mendapatkan gambar yang lebih jelas. "_Goddamn!_" umpatnya mengetahui siapa orang yang tak terdeteksi itu. Dia seketika itu juga memutuskan _line_ dengan Yoseob dan Zelo, serta yang lainnya, kecuali Jaejoong. Yoochun juga mengaktifkan _anti-infrared sensor_ miliknya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh Yoseob dan Zelo yang memantau mereka dari jauh. Tanpa komando Yoochun langsung menembak asal sasaran untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Setelah itu dia membuka peredam suara pada senapannya. Yoochun kembali menembak, tapi kali ini pada salah satu empat orang yang baru saja beranjak pergi menjauhi gedung dimana Jaejoong berada.

"_Fuck!_ Kenapa dia malah kembali kesana?" Yoochun lagi-lagi mengumpat. Mau tak mau dia langsung meletakkan begitu saja senapan miliknya dan mengganti dengan pistol berjenis walther yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Yoochun segera berlari keluar gedung menuju tempat Jaejoong. Beruntung jarak antara gedung yang ditempatinya dan Jaejoong cukup dekat. Yoochun berlari secepat mungkin sembari berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong melalui ponsel pribadinya.

"Waeyo_, Chun?"_ Jaejoong menyahut dari seberang.

"Cepat pergi," perintah Yoochun. "Yunho masuk ke dalam gedung,"

"_Oh, _aratta_,"_ jawab Jaejoong singkat dan langsung memutuskan telpon sepihak. Yoochun tentu saja tahu dari nada suara Jaejoong yang baru saja didengarnya. Itu nada suara yang terdengar sangat pasrah. Apa Jaejoong akan membiarkan Yunho mengetahui jati dirinya? Yoochun tahu Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, meskipun selama ini dia sudah banyak berbohong pada pria itu dengan menutupi jati dirinya. Tak ada bedanya dengan Yunho yang juga menutupi identitasnya dihadapan Jaejoong, kan? Hanya saja disini Yunho tidak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong adalah anggota dari organisasi Athena yang selama ini menjadi target NSS.

DOR!

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya saat dengan jelas mendengar tembakan pistol dari arah belakang. Tembakan itu tidak mengenainya. Itu hanya tembakan peringatan dari seseorang yang sekarang berada dibelakangnya. "Cukup sampai disitu, Park Yoochun!" desis orang tersebut. Yoochun saat itu menghela nafas mengetahui siapa yang bicara. Dia segera berbalik dan mendapati Junsu tengah mengarahkan berretta kepadanya.

"Su,"

"_Hyung_ mau kemana, _eoh_?" ucap suara lain yang baru saja muncul. Sosok tinggi menjulangnya dengan rambut ikal yang diikat keatas membentuk gelungan membuatnya gampang dikenali. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. "Kenapa mematikan _line_ dan mengaktifkan _anti-infrafed sensor_?"

"Aku – "

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, terdengar suara tembakan dan langkah kaki yang saling berkejaran. "_See?_ Itu akibat ulahmu melepas tembakan tanpa peredam," Junsu mendesis. "Kau tahu? Misi kita gagal, meskipun peluru menembus kulit lengan presiden,"

"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat pergi. Zelo dan Yoseob sudah menunggu," Chanyeol melerai, "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menyelesaikan misi tambahan,"

"Misi tambahan?" ucap Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Yeah – membunuh Jung Yunho,"

DEG!

Seketika Yoochun mencelos mendengarnya. Bukankah misi itu sudah dihapus? _Oh, shit!_ Dia harus segera pergi. Tanpa pamit Yoochun langsung berbalik pergi. Junsu dan Chanyeol sempat berpandangan, kemudian berlari menyusul Yoochun. Chanyeol dan Junsu kembali berpandangan saat mereka masuk ke dalam area gedung yang merupakan persembunyian Jaejoong. Saat mereka masuk, mereka sudah mendengar suara tembakan-tembakan dari dalam gedung.

"Ayo!" seru Junsu. Mereka pun melangkah lebih dalam, namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar tembakan dari luar gedung yang melesat kearah mereka. Beruntung dengan sigap Junsu dan Chanyeol dapat menghindar dan bersembunyi dibalik alat-alat bangunan.

"Menyerahlah, Athena!" teriak Changmin. Beberapa anggota NSS lainnya mengambil posisi siap untuk menembak sewaktu-waktu jika Junsu dan Chanyeol menyerang balik.

"_You wish, moron!_" dan bersamaan itu pula Chanyeol mulai menembaki anggota NSS, disusul oleh Junsu. Dan baku tembak pun terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun baru saja menaiki lantai satu gedung tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tembakan dari luar. Dia berjalan ke tepi untuk melihat. Disana ada Chanyeol dan Junsu yang sedang berhadapan dengan NSS. "_Shit!_" Yoochun sepertinya baru menyadari saat matanya memperhatikan area disekitar gedung yang ternyata hanya memiliki satu jalan untuk keluar dari area tersebut, yaitu jalan yang tadi dilewati untuk masuk dan sekarang disana terdapat banyak anggota NSS yang sedang baku tembak dengan Chanyeol dan Junsu.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"Jangan terus menghindar, brengsek!" suara tersebut dan suara tembakan tadi mengembalikan pikirannya. Yoochun segera menaiki tangga lagi menuju lantai berikutnya dengan tetap dalam posisi siaga karena dia tidak tahu di lantai berapa Jaejoong berada. Yoochun terus menaiki tangga tersebut hingga ke lantai empat. Samar-samar dia melihat siluet berperawakan tinggi yang bisa dipastikannya bahwa itu Yunho.

"_Well, I'm sorry, _Jaejoong_ hyung. I have to do this,_" gumamnya dan bersiap menembak Yunho dari belakang.

Hana

Dul

Set

DOR!

Yunho tertegun melihat peluru yang melesat lurus kearahnya. Entah kenapa dia seolah tak bisa bergerak untuk menghindar. _'Tuhan, lindungi aku,'_ doanya dalam hati seiring dengan terpejamnya kelopak matanya. "_ANDWE!_"

DEG!

Saat itu juga Yunho kembali membuka matanya karena mendengar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sang kekasih menerjang kearahnya. "J-jae?" gumamnya tak percaya sebelum Jaejoong memeluknya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka hingga berguling di lantai. Otomatis peluru tersebut meleset mengenai dinding.

"Jaejoong _hyung_!" Yoochun memekik menyadari perbuatannya hampir mengenai Jaejoong. Dia segera mendekat, tetapi dengan cepat Jaejoong mengarahkan pistol kepadanya. "_Hyung,_"

"_Back off!_" perintah Jaejoong seraya berdiri. Dia memilih mengabaikan Yunho yang masih _shock_ melihatnya. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Park Yoochun?" Jaejoong mendesis marah. Matanya menatap tajam Yoochun. Kilatan amarah jelas terlihat disana dan ini pertama kalinya Yoochun melihat Jaejoong semarah ini. "Kau ingin membunuhnya, begitu?" kali ini Jaejoong memekik. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Yoochun melakukan itu. Padahal dia sangat percaya pada Yoochun, _yeah_ – meskipun dalam dunia mereka tidak ada yang namanya kata percaya.

"_Hyung_, aku – " Yoochun tergagap. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia hanya ingin Jaejoong selamat itu saja, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lidahnya keluh.

"Kau apa, hah?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik aku yang membunuhnya daripada Chanyeol yang diutus langsung oleh boss untuk menghabisinya," Yoochun menyahuti dengan suara datar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

DOR!

"Arrgghh!" Yoochun mengerang merasakan peluru menembus pundaknya. Seketika dia menatap nyalang pada Yunho yang tak disadari sudah berdiri dan sekarang mengacungkan pistol kearah mereka.

"Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yoochun yang hampir limbung. Dia membantu Yoochun untuk kembali berdiri. Setelahnya Jaejoong berbalik hingga membuat dirinya dan Yunho bertatapan langsung.

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?" Yunho bergerak maju. "Kau salah satu dari Athena, _eoh_?" Yunho tersenyum kecut. Dirinya merasa bodoh sekarang. Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan Yunho. _Well – that's rhetoric, rite?_ Tanpa Jaejoong jawab, Yunho sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang.

"Kau sengaja mendekatiku dan berpacaran denganku, begitu?" lanjut Yunho dengan suara agak bergetar. Jaraknya dan Jaejoong semakin dekat. Yoochun berusaha menarik Jaejoong untuk mundur, tetapi Jaejoong tetap bergeming hingga ujung pistol Yunho benar-benar menempel dikeningnya.

"_Hyung,_" Yoochun tercekat, terlebih melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang tampak tenang.

"_Go ahead!_" celetuk Jaejoong yang malah menantang.

"Jangan pikir aku takut menembak kepalamu!" Yunho balas menggertak, meskipun dia bisa merasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ucap Jaejoong tetap tenang. "Jalankan saja tugasmu sebagai anggota NSS yang saat ini memburu anggota Athena,"

"Kau –"

"Tiarap!" tukas Yoochun cepat. Dan benar saja sebuah tembakan _bazooka_ mengarah pada mereka, meskipun meleset dan menghancurkan dinding gedung. _Thanks to_ Yoochun yang masih mengaktifkan _infrared soft-lens_ miliknya karena sesaat sebelumnya dia menangkap cahaya kemerahan mengarah kearahnya. Dan saat dia men-_zoom in_, dari atap gedung yang berada di seberang, Yoochun melihat seseorang menembakkan bazooka.

"Uhuk," Jaejoong terbatuk karena kepulan asap yang tersisa dari tembakan barusan. Dia segera bangkit dan membantu Yoochun untuk berdiri. "_Gwencana?_" Yoochun mengangguk, mengendikkan kepala kearah Yunho, bermaksud agar Jaejoong menolongnya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yunho berdiri, tetapi kekasihnya itu langsung menampiknya dengan kasar. "Aku bisa sendiri," tukasnya dan kembali mengacungkan pistol.

"_Okay,_" ucap Jaejoong santai. Dan tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Yoochun sendiri mencoba berpikir mencari cara agar mereka bisa keluar. matanya menjelajah ke segala tempat sampai manik matanya tertumbuk pada kalung rosary yang melingkar di leher Yunho. Sedikit memberanikan diri Yoochun mendekat pada Yunho yang langsung berganti mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Yoochun tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menunjuk kalung rosary Yunho. "Apa Jaejoong _hyung_ yang memberikannya padamu?" tanyanya. Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau selalu memakainya setiap waktu? Terlebih saat bertugas seperti sekarang,"

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?" Yunho tentunya pensaran dengan pertanyaan Yoochun. Kenapa sekarang malah membahas kalung pemberian Jaejoong yang memang tak pernah dilepasnya.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya,"

"Dia selalu memakainya, Chun-ah," akhirnya Jaejoong terpaksa menjawabnya. "Dan jika kau ingin membahas masalah kalung rosary-ku yang hilang dan memintamu membuatnya lagi, sekarang kau bisa lihat, kan? Kalung itu tidak hilang, tapi aku berikan padanya," lanjut Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Yunho semakin penasaran.

"Anggap saja itu _amulet_," ucap Yoochun mengakhiri karena mendapat tatapan memohon dari Jaejoong agar tidak menjelaskan tentang kalung rosary tersebut. Namun Yunho tampaknya tak begitu saja percaya. Dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu dibalik kalung rosary miliknya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan mendesak Yoochun.

SRAT!

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menarik krah kemeja Yoochun dengan tetap mengacungkan pistol kearah Yoochun. "_Amulet_? Kau pikir aku percaya, _eoh_? aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan atau peluru ini akan menembus kepalamu," Yunho mengancam, tetapi Yoochun malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, jika Jaejoong _hyung_ tidak memintanya, Jung!" Yoochun mendesis, lalu dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, dia mendorong Yunho hingga cengkaraman Yunho terlepas.

"_Oh, fine!_" ucap Yunho, lalu hendak menarik paksa kalung rosary-nya supaya terlepas, tetapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang belum sempat menarik kalung tersebut.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi kumohon jangan pernah lepaskan kalung ini," _well_ – reaksi yang tak pernah Yunho sangka sebelumnya, bahkan dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari mata indah Jaejoong saat tadi dirinya hendak melepas kalung itu. Andai tidak dalam situasi seperti saat ini, Yunho pasti sudah memeluk Jaejoong untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran sang kekasih.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Reflek Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan sak semen yang lumayan hancur akibat serangan _bazooka_ tadi, sedangkan Yoochun berlindung dibalik pilar.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua cepat pergi," perintah Yoochun sambil membalas tembakan. "Target sasaran mereka sekarang bukan hanya Yunho, tapi juga kau, _hyung_,"

"Tidak tanpamu, Chun," Jaejoong menolak – juga sambil membalas tembakan lawan.

"_C'mon, hyung!_ Sekali saja dengarkan aku. Pergilah dengan Yunho ke rumah kita!" Jaejoong tetap menolak. Yoochun mendengus kesal, namun rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja berganti dengan ide yang cukup berbahaya mucul diotaknya saat sebuah truk bermuatan tepung melaju kearah yang akan melewati gedung tersebut. "Hei, Jung!" panggil Yoochun, kemudian mengendikkan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar. Tampaknya Yunho paham maksud Yoochun saat melihat truk yang semakin dekat. "Bawa Jaejoong _hyung_ dan selesaikan masalah kalian nanti," mandatnya kepada Yunho. "_See you later,_" Yoochun mengakhiri, lalu berpindah untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan mereka karena mereka diserang dari segala arah, termasuk dari seberang gedung. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi fokus membalas tembakan sedikit tersentak kala Yunho menarik tangannya menuju tepi gedung.

"_Let's jump!_" Yunho mengomando saat truk yang dinantinya melintas.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya tak saling bicara, tetapi Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya dengan telaten. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah Jaejoong yang dibelinya bersama Yoochun tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka saat mereka jenuh. "Sudah selesai. Kau bisa membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk," ucap Jaejoong setelah membereskan peralatan P3K dan beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambil handuk. Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Pria cantik itu tetap memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian, meskipun ada sedikit rasa canggung diantara mereka.

"_Ige,_" Jaejoong meletakkan handuk yang baru diambilnya diatas ranjang – tepat disebelah Yunho yang duduk disana.

"Untuk apa kau bersikap baik padaku?" akhirnya Yunho bersuara saat Jaejoong akan keluar kamar. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih diam tanpa berbalik. Dia menunggu apa yang akan Yunho ucapkan lagi. "Bukankah nanti hasilnya tetap saja kau atau aku yang akan mati? tergantung siapa yang lebih cepat menembakkan peluru," Jaejoong mendengus pelan, lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Disana dia membuka laci kecil yang menyimpan berretta yang belum pernah dia gunakan. Diambilnya berretta tersebut, lalu menghampiri Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu kesempatan untuk membunuhku?" Jaejoong menarik paksa tangan kanan Yunho dan meletakkan berretta tersebut diatas telapak tangannya. Yunho menatap datar Jaejoong, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya mencelos dengan tindakan Jaejoong.

"_Keurom,_" Yunho menerima berretta itu. Tanpa sungkan Yunho mengacungkan ujung senjata api itu tepat di kening Jaejoong. "Tapi ada pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan terlebih dahulu,"

"_Sure!_" Jaejoong menyahutinya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong. Park Yoochun adalah adik tiriku. Kami berdua anggota Athena. Organisasi tidak pernah tahu hubunganku dengan Yoochun. Keluarga kami pun tidak tahu jika kami seorang teroris. Aku juga mempunyai kekasih. Dia bernama Jung Yunho. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Jung Corp. Dia tidak tahu jika aku adalah seorang teroris,"

"Kau juga tahu jika kekasihmu itu –" Yunho bertanya kembali, tetapi Jaejoong lebih cepat menyelanya.

"Ya, aku tahu dia agen NSS setelah hampir enam bulan berpacaran dengannya. Itu pun tanpa sengaja saat aku melaksanakan tugas di Jeju." Jaejoong menjawabnya. Yunho menyipitkan matanya. Dia seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tetap berpacaran dengannya setelah kau tahu dia seorang agen NSS? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" Yunho mendesis saat mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut manis itu.

"Karena aku tak ingin membunuhnya," jawab Jaejoong pelan. Pandangannya yang tadinya biasanya saja saat menatap Yunho kini berubah sendu. Dia tahu saat ini apapun yang dikatakannya, Yunho tidak akan percaya. Percuma juga jika dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin membunuhnya? Dia musuhmu, kan?" Yunho memekik, membuat Jaejoong menutup mata dan sukses membuat bendungan air mata yang ditahannya pecah. "Hentikan air mata buayamu!" bentak Yunho saat melihat air mata itu mengalir dari mata Jaejoong. _Oh God!_ Yunho paling benci melihat Jaejoong menangis, tapi sekarang dia malah membuat pria cantik itu menangis.

"Dia bukan musuhku," ucap Jaejoong lirih. "Dia kekasihku,"

DEG!

Yunho merasakan dadanya semakin sesak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho menurunkan pistolnya. Dan tak lama terdengar tawa miris darinya, membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya. Pria cantik itu menatap sendu Yunho yang tertawa. "_You're liar!_"

DOR!

Yunho menembakkan asal pistol yang dipegangnya, lalu kembali menempelkan ujung berretta itu ke kening Jaejoong. "Kau pikir aku percaya, hah?"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk percaya,"

"Begitukah?"

"_Sure!_ Dia kekasihku dan aku mencintainya. Aku tak peduli meskipun saat ini dia menganggapku musuh. Aku tetap mencintainya, bahkan aku rela mati ditangannya." _Well_ – sepertinya Jaejoong mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. Tatapan matanya pun kembali tegas saat berbicara.

"Rela mati ditangan kekasihmu? _Sure_! Akan kukabulkan!"

Jaejoong yang pasrah sudah menutup matanya. Dia sudah siap timah panas itu akan menembus kepala. Tinggal menunggu Yunho menarik pelatuknya. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri malah diam memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang pasrah menyerahkan nyawa padanya.

Hana

Dul

Set

SRET!

Yunho membuang pistol itu ke lantai, berganti menarik tengkuk Jaejoong – mencium kasar bibir ranum pria cantik itu untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang dirasakannya terhadap Jaejoong. Yunho tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong terkejut dengan tindakannya. Dia terus memagut bibir Jaejoong dan menjejalkan lidahnya. Jaejoong mengerang tertahan. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Yunho untuk menjaga keseimbangannya karena perlahan Jaejoong mulai menerima sentuhannya. Dia balas memagut dengan tak kalah kasar seperti yang Yunho lakukan. Mereka bahkan bersilat lidah, sesekali menggigit lidah masing-masing pasangannya yang menciptakan erangan erotis yang semakin membuat mereka bersemangat.

"Yun-ah~" _For God's sake!_ Erangan nikmat Jaejoong yang menyebut namanya yang sejak tadi Yunho tunggu akhir lolos dari bibir ranum Jaejoong saat Yunho mengerjai leher pria cantik itu. Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam. Satu tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan satu tangan lainnya melucuti celana Jaejoong – membuat pria cantik itu _half naked_ di bagian bawah. Yunho mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam Jaejoong dengan sesekali meremasnya. Jaejoong mendongak merasakan sentuhan tersebut. "_Holy shit! Fuck me_, Yun-ah~" racaunya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Yunho yang tengah mempermainkan putingnya yang sudah menegang dengan lidahnya. Tanpa peringatan Yunho pun langsung menggendongnya menuju ranjang.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar. Jaejoong memekik, tapi Yunho tak menggubris. Yunho melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian berlanjut membuka celananya. Dan tampaknya Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar. Saat Yunho baru saja membuka ikat pinggangnya, Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik Yunho hingga jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Ditangkupnya wajah kecil Yunho dan kembali membawa pria tampan itu kedalam ciuman panas. Ciuman mereka pun semakin panas dan menuntut, tetapi Jaejoong yang pertama kali melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia berganti menyurukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yunho. Pria tampan itu bisa merasakan deru nafas kekasihnya yang menggelitik kulitnya. "Engh~" _Oh, man!_ Jaejoong tersenyum puas mendengar lenguhan Yunho tepat ditelinganya dengan hanya sedikit menjilat leher pria tampan itu. Rasanya melebihi _drugs_ yang bisa membuat orang terbang. _You can call it – more than intoxication!_

"_Dare to tease me, hm?_" Yunho mendesis diakhiri dengan jilatan dan gigitan kecil di daun telinga Jaejoong. Pria manis itu tentu saja tidak bisa menahan lenguhannya karena Yunho tahu disitulah letak titik sensitifnya.

"_Just want to get the punishment,_" balas Jaejoong menantang, lalu dengan cepat membalik keadaan. Sekarang dirinyalah yang berada diatas Yunho. Bibir ranumnya mengecup tiap jengkal kulit kecoklatan Yunho, merangsang kekasihnya untuk melenguh dan terus melenguh. "_punish me, please!_" imbuhnya dengan tatapan nakal seiring tangannya yang cekatan melucuti celana Yunho.

Dan keadaan kembali terbalik. Yunho sudah kembali berada diatas Jaejoong. Tangannya menjambak rambut pria cantiknya hingga kepalanya mendongak dan langsung meraup bibir Jaejoong sekaligus dalam sekali hentakan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. _Damn!_ Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. _It's really hurt_. Yunho sepertinya benar-benar akan menghukumnya. Pria tampan itu terus menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kasar sampai menyentuh prostatnya. Jaejoong pasrah membiarkan Yunho memperlakukannya sesuka hati, tetapi bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak menikmatinya. Dia malah sangat menikmati. Memang dia merasakan sakit diawal karena Yunho yang tanpa peringatan langsung menghujam dirinya, tetapi setiap hentakan kasar yang dilakukan Yunho membuatnya melayang hingga akhirnya mencapai klimaks yang hampir bersamaan dengan pria tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Yunho terlalu erat memeluknya. "Yun-ah, sesak," rengeknya dengan sedikit mendorong dada Yunho untuk memberinya ruang bernafas. Sialnya Yunho malah semakin erat memeluknya. "_Ya!_" bentak Jaejoong akhirnya. Mereka berduapun mau tak mau jadi terbangun.

"_Aigoo_, Jae-ah, ini masih subuh. Ayo tidur lagi,"

Jaejoong tidak menggubris. Dia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Jaejoong memutuskan beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai celanannya. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Dia mengintip keluar dari balik tirai. Suasana diluar rumah gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan karena semua orang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Namun mata Jaejoong menangkap siluet orang yang mencurigakan. Dia segera berbalik menghampiri Yunho yang sudah kembali tidur. "Yun-ah, bangun. Kita harus cepat pergi. _Ppali_!" Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho. Beruntung kekasihnya itu segera bangun.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yunho sambil memakai bajunya.

"Aku melihat bayangan orang yang mencurigakan didepan rumah," Jaejoong menjelaskan seraya memasukkan barang-barang yang perlukan kedalam ransel. Setelah yakin semua keperluan yang dibutuhkannya berada didalam ransel, Jaejoong beranjak menuju sebuah lemari buku dan menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di dalam salah satu sekat lemari buku tersebut.

SREEEET!

Dan lemari itu bergeser. _Great!_ Lemari buku itu ternyata sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan sebuah ruang rahasia. "_Come!_" ajak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ranselnya bermaksud agar Yunho membawanya. Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho masuk lebih dulu. Dia menyusul setelah menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan mata menjelajah ke setiap sudut ruangan. Disana terdapat banyak sekali peralatan, buku dan benda-benda aneh yang belum pernah Yunho lihat sebelumnya.

"Ini ruang experimenku dan Yoochun," jawab Jaejoong, lalu berjalan ke sebuah lemari yang berada di sudut ruangan. Yunho juga ikut mendekat setelah meletakkan ransel di lantai. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia menggeledah isi lemari tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu. Got it. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega setelah kotak hitam berukuran sedang sudah berada ditangannya, lalu mengajak Yunho untuk duduk di kursi yang ada disana. "Lepaskan rosary-mu, Yun," pinta Jaejoong seraya membuka kotak tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa kotak dalam ukuran kecil.

"_Waeyo?_" Yunho bertanya. Bukankah semalam Jaejoong bilang dia tidak boleh melepasnya? Kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhnya untuk melepasnya?

"Ganti dengan ini," Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak kecil yang sudah terbuka. Ada sebuah kalung rosary berwarna hitam dengan _diamond_ ditengahnya disana.

"Sebenarnya ini kalung apa, Jae?" penasaran Yunho. Dilepaskannya kalung yang selama ini menghiasi lehernya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Ini _anti-infrared sensor_ yang tidak akan membuatmu terdeteksi dari satelit pengintai. Athena juga menggunkannya, tetapi aku dan Yoochun mengembangkan sensor ini menjadi beberapa level diatas milik Athena tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dan ini punyaku," Jaejoong menjelaskan dan diakhiri dengan menunjukkan kalung rosary berwarna hitam lainnya yang ada di kotak tersebut, lalu memakainya. "Dan yang ini milik Yoochun," imbuhnya menunjukkan rosary berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Satu lagi," Jaejoong kembali mengambil kotak lain didalam kotak tersebut. "Pakai ini," perintahnya.

"_Soft-lens?_"

"_Ultra-infra lens_. Lagi-lagi aku dan Yoochun mengembangkan alat mereka." Jaejoong menjelaskan lagi. "Lensa ini berfungsi untuk mendeteksi ini," Jaejoong menunjuk rosary milik Yunho.

"Jangan bilang – " ucap Yunho menyadari sesuatu dari kejadian semalam. Jaejoong mengangguk seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yunho. Jaejoong pun menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikannya, termasuk kode rahasia yang dikirimkannya ke Changmin. _Well_ – Yunho cukup terkejut karena nyatanya kekasihnya ini seorang yang luar biasa, meskipun berada di jalur yang salah.

"Cepat pakai," perintah Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Diapun memakai lensa miliknya. Setelah itu dia menyimpan satu lensa lagi untuk Yoochun. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya. Saat hendak beranjak dari duduknya, Yunho menahan tangannya. Pria tampan itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melindungiku sampai seperti ini?" Yunho menatap dalam mata indah Jaejoong yang tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Pria cantik itu menangkup wajah kecil Yunho dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Yunho.

"Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Yun,"

.

.

.

.

.

BOOOOMMM!

Dari dalam Ferrari merah yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah Jaejoong yang baru saja ditinggalkan, Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat rumah itu sudah meledak begitu saja. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Dia memang sudah menduga kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi setelah dia tahu bahwa namanya sendiri sudah terdaftar cukup dalam target yang harus dimusnahkan oleh Athena. _Well_ – jangan tanya bagaimana Jaejoong mengetahuinya karena dia sering kali menyusup masuk ke dalam jaringan data organisasi Athena paling rahasia tanpa diketahui siapapun. "_It's over,_" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, "Kita pergi. Yoochun sudah menunggu kita,"

Dan inilah awal baru bagi Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun. Mereka memilih meninggalkan Korea Selatan setelah menghapus data mereka dari file negara. Yunho pun sudah mentransfer semua kekayaan dan saham miliknya kepada Jaejoong untuk sementara. _Well_ – Jaejoong memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cermat, termasuk kepindahan status warga negara dirinya, Yunho, dan Yoochun yang jauh-jauh hari sudah dilakukannya. Jaejoong mendaftarkan dirinya dan Yunho menjadi warga negara Jepang dengan nama Hoshimura Hiro untuk dirinya dan Hoshimura Yuno. Sedangkan Yoochun dengan pilihannya sendiri memilih menjadi warga negara China dengan nama You Tian.

Tidak ada lagi Jung Corp. Tidak ada lagi Athena. Dan tidak ada lagi NSS. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun siap dengan hidup baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Mind to review?


End file.
